chocolat
by akanecchis
Summary: Memberikan cokelat valentine secara terselubung tidak apa-apa, 'kan? #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


_**chocolat.**_

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**_ _ **― Matsui Yuusei.**_

 _ **Do not own anything except the storyline. For entertainment purpose only. If you don't like it, feel free to go back or close immediately.**_

 _ **Dedicated for FAKI's Valentine Event! #VALENTINEnoJIKAN**_

.

.

.

Bulan Februari, wilayah Jepang masih berada dalam musim dingin. Meskipun bulan kedua di awal tahun ini merupakan penghujung dari musim dingin, namun suhu rendah yang menusuk kulit masih tidak ada bedanya, tumpukan salju bahkan masih terlihat di pinggiran jalan dan di atap bangunan. Sang surya bahkan tak mampu mengenyahkan dinginnya.

Sepasang sepatu hitam menapak ke jalan berbatu yang masih tertutupi salju―yang membuat sepatunya sedikit terbenam ke dalam tumpukan lembut berwarna putih bersih itu dan meninggalkan bekas sol sepatu di atasnya ketika kaki tersebut terangkat dan berlanjut menapak salju lainnya. Dalam setiap langkah yang diambil, ia selalu melihat banyak anak-anak remaja, dan kebanyakan perempuan, membawa cokelat batangan yang berbungkus plastik merah hati dan dilingkari pita berwarna merah muda. Ia juga melewati beberapa toko cokelat, yang tak perlu diragukan lagi, sangat ramai. _Yah, tidak mengherankan lagi sih,_ batinnya.

Mengabaikan semua itu, ia terus berjalan. Tangan kiri berbalut kain tebal―yang dinamakan sarung tangan―berwarna biru tua yang sedari tadi bersemayam di kantungnya bergerak dan digunakan untuk menarik syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya, memperbaiki posisinya. Membuat tas selempang berwarna hitam yang tergantung di bahunya sedikit bergoyang mengikuti ayunan tangannya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam gelas plastik berwarna cokelat, dan ya, isinya cokelat panas yang sangat sempurna untuk dinikmati dalam musim dingin seperti ini.

Kedua kaki jenjang milik sang remaja―Chiba Ryuunosuke, berhenti bergerak untuk sejenak sebelum memutar ke arah samping. Suara 'tap, tap' jernih mengiringi indera pendengarannya setiap kali ia mengambil langkah. Tubuhnya yang tinggi namun kurus itu bergabung ke dalam kerumunan orang yang berada tepat di pinggir jalan, sebagaimana kedua kakinya membawanya.

Kepala menengadah, kedua mata ungu tua miliknya menatap langsung ke arah tanda pejalan kaki yang tergantung di atas tiang―meskipun kedua mata tersebut tidak terlihat dikarenakan poni tebal yang seakan-akan menjadi tameng bagi dua manik indahnya itu. Tangan kanan diangkat, sekedar untuk mengantarkan gelas ke bibirnya, meneguk sisa cokelat panasnya perlahan-lahan sebelum meremukkan gelas plastik tersebut dengan genggamannya. Dan Chiba bukanlah orang yang tidak tertib kebersihan, maka ia tetap memegang gelas plastik itu di tangannya―ia akan tetap menggenggamnya dan menunggu sampai ia menemukan tempat sampah.

Dingin sekali. Chiba menghela nafas pendek, menghasilkan uap hangat yang terlihat jelas berhembus di depan mulutnya. Ujung kaki kanan berulang kali diketukkan ke lantai, hingga tanda pejalan kaki di tiang berubah warna menjadi hijau. Kendaraan-kendaraan yang tadinya tengah bergerak, mulai memperlambat lajunya hingga akhirnya berhenti―menghormati dan mematuhi peraturan lalu lintas, yang menunjukkan bahwa giliran para pejalan kaki untuk menggerakkan kaki mereka. Orang-orang yang tadinya sedang menunggu mulai menapakkan kaki mereka ke jalan raya untuk menyeberang, termasuk dirinya. Orang-orang dari seberang juga melangkahkan kaki. Mereka berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, dan jumlah orang yang menyeberang juga tidak sedikit namun tidak saling menabrak satu sama lain.

Chiba merapatkan syalnya, lagi, dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang mengapit ujung syal dan menariknya mendekat kepada hidungnya. Diantara berisiknya suasana di sekitarnya, ia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa dua orang gadis―kemungkinan besar dikarenakan mereka lewat tepat di sampingnya.

"Hari ini hari Valentine, ya!"

"Iya, aku benar-benar bersemangat!"

Chiba bergumam pelan. Hari Valentine, tepatnya jatuh pada tanggal 14 Februari. Hari yang penuh dengan cokelat-cokelat dengan bungkus berwarna merah muda. Bunga-bunga imitasi yang berwarna mencolok menusuk indera penglihatan. Kartu-kartu ucapan yang dihiasi dengan beragam pita. Hari penuh cinta yang jatuh pada pertengahan bulan kedua ini sangat dinantikan oleh banyak orang, yang membuat banyak muda-mudi bersemangat―sejenak mengabaikan betapa dinginnya musim dingin di bulan Februari begitu menginjak tanggal ini.

Dan hari kasih sayang yang terjadi hanya satu kali dalam setahun ini, kebetulan sekali, jatuh pada hari ini. Toko-toko cokelat di berbagai tempat marak oleh pembeli, meskipun Chiba cukup―ralat, sangat―yakin bahwa tidak sedikit pula yang lebih memilih untuk membuatnya sendiri (karena, jika untuk orang tercinta buatan tangan sendiri memang lebih spesial, 'kan?). Orang-orang mulai sibuk dengan cokelat-cokelat, senyum bahagia dan rona merah yang muncul di pipi―persis seperti yang ia lihat tadi.

Chiba memang terlihat sangat santai, namun sebenarnya ia juga sangat menantikannya. Banyak yang bilang bahwa hari Valentine adalah hari bagi para perempuan untuk memberikan cokelat, dan giliran laki-laki untuk memberikannya kembali pada hari White Day―itupun jikalau ada gadis yang memberikan cokelat (LOL). Tapi jika ia memberikannya pada hari Valentine juga tidak masalah, 'kan? Tidak sedikit juga anak laki-laki yang memberikan cokelatnya pada perempuan yang disukainya sambil menyatakan perasaan―ah.

Menyatakan perasaan. Chiba menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tas selempang hitam berukuran sedangnya sesekali berbenturan dengan siku yang terbalut jas cokelat tua―seolah mengingatkan, seiring dengan langkah pemiliknya yang bertambah cepat.

Sepasang kakinya sudah menapak trotoar seberang. Tanda pejalan kaki kembali berubah menjadi merah di atas tiang sana. Kendaraan-kendaraan mewah yang berderet di jalan, menunggu tanda tersebut kembali berwarna senada darah, kini mulai melaju.

Berjalan sedikit ke arah kanan, menemukan tempat sampah yang dicari sedari tadi untuk membuang benda plastik di genggamannya. Dan, tak begitu jauh, di seberangnya―

"Ah! Chiba-kun!"

―berdiri seorang gadis, yang sedang melambaikan tangan, yang ia sukai. Berdiri tepat di depan perpustakaan yang sudah menjadi langganannya, atau lebih tepatnya, langganan mereka berdua.

Kepala dipalingkan sebentar ke samping, sebelum kemudian mengangguk kecil ke arah gadis itu. Kembali ia berjalan, namun kedua kakinya membawanya ke arah sang gadis berambut cokelat itu, bukan ke arah kemana ia harus membuang gelas plastik di tangannya.

"Hara-san."

Sang gadis, Hara Sumire melangkah maju dua langkah dan mendongak untuk menatap Chiba―dikarenakan tinggi badan mereka, yang meskipun tidak berbeda jauh, tetap jelas bahwa Chiba lebih tinggi―atau lebih tepatnya menatap poninya, salahkan kedua matanya yang tersembunyi. Namun, sebaliknya, Chiba bisa menyelami hangatnya kedua manik cokelat Hara dengan mudah di tengah lebatnya poni.

Chiba membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi disela oleh Hara. Nada yang terkesan ceria, "Hei, masa kita mau mengobrol di pinggir jalan seperti ini?" Dengan diucapkannya kata terakhir, pergelangan tangan kanan Chiba digenggam dan ditarik menuju ke arah di mana punggungnya menghadap sebelumnya.

Chiba tidak bisa menolak, ia pun mengikuti dari belakang sambil berusaha menyamakan langkah kaki mereka. Ah, temperaturnya sangat dingin, tapi tangannya terasa hangat. Ia hanya berharap bahwa sekarang ini bukanlah musim dingin, melainkan musim panas―di mana ia mengenakan pakaian berlengan pendek, di mana ia tidak mengenakan sarung tangan. _Biar bisa bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit telapak tangan Hara, gitu._

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Menapakkan kaki pada trotoar yang paling ujung, Hara membelokkan kakinya ke arah kanan, membuat Chiba melakukan hal yang sama. Berjalan lurus beberapa langkah, indera penglihatannya menangkap eksistensi sebuah taman kecil yang penuh berwarna putih―tidak diragukan lagi, hey, ini musim dingin―yang sepertinya merupakan destinasi mereka.

Dan benar saja, Hara membawanya menuju taman itu... lebih tepatnya, ke kedai minuman di taman itu. Padahal tadinya ia cukup yakin sang teman akan membawanya ke dalam perpustakaan. Ganti suasana, mungkin.

"Dua gelas cokelat panas, ya."

"Ano―" Chiba ingin berbicara, namun terkena interupsi dari Hara―lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang traktir." Nada ceria ditambah senyuman manis.

Chiba tidak sanggup menahan otot-otot kedua pipinya untuk tidak tertarik ke arah atas, membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. "Yah, itu sih kenapa-napa." Hara tertawa kecil sebelum berusaha meyakinkan sang teman, sampai akhirnya Chiba menyerah. _Di hari 'penuh cokelat', ditraktir gadis bermanik dan bersurai cokelat segelas cokelat panas. Cocok sekali, huh?_

Mereka terus berdiri tanpa suara setelahnya. Sampai akhirnya pihak Chiba menyadari bahwa pergelangan tangannya masih digenggam oleh sang teman. Senang sih iya, banget malah, tapi kalau dibiarkan gugup juga. Mau diam ngga enak, mau bilang juga ngga sanggup. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakkan tangannya agak kuat, membuat tangan berbungkus sarung tangan cokelat yang menggenggamnya sedikit menegang.

"Ah, maaf." Genggaman tangan itu segera dilepaskan.

Chiba misuh-misuh di dalam hati. "Tidak apa-apa."

Indera penglihatannya menyisir sekeliling, dan menemukan tempat sampah kecil di samping sebuah bangku taman. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berjalan ke sana dengan tujuan untuk membuang gelas plastik yang sudah sejak tadi bersemayam di genggaman tangannya. Seiring dengan gelas plastik yang telah remuk bentuknya bergabung dengan sampah-sampah lain di dalam sana, Hara datang mendekat dengan dua gelas cokelat di kedua tangannya.

"Oh, kau sudah minum cokelat panas? Seharusnya aku traktir minuman lain saja tadi." Ucapnya begitu Chiba berbalik badan, yang diberi gelengan kepala sebagai respon.

"Tidak masalah. _Aku suka cokelat._ "

Bokong mereka bertemu dengan dinginnya permukaan bangku secara bersamaan. Chiba menerima gelas berbalut warna cokelat dari tangan Hara seraya ucapan terima kasih mengalir dari mulutnya. Keduanya sibuk menyisip cokelat dari gelas masing-masing, sebelum akhirnya keheningan dipecah oleh pihak Hara.

"Jadi, bagaimana, sudah baca?" Ia memperbaiki letak syalnya yang sedikit melorot sebelum melanjutkan. "Novelnya."

Chiba bergumam 'ah' kecil, kemudian mengambil tasnya yang awalnya diletakkan di samping, ke pangkuannya. Berusaha membuka tasnya dengan satu tangan, dan mengeluarkan buku tebal bersampul meriah, mengangkatnya di depan wajah Hara.

"Yang ini, 'kan?"

Anggukan kepala yang antusias dari sang gadis menjadi jawaban. Mereka mulai bertukar komentar mengenai jalan cerita dan para karakter, juga bertukar pendapat tentang prediksi bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya pada volume yang akan datang. Obrolan mereka sesekali diselingi dengan seruan penuh entusiasme atau suara cokelat panas yang diminum perlahan. Chiba kebanyakan menjadi pihak pendengar, tapi ia tidak keberatan.

(Asal muasal pertemuan mereka adalah perpustakaan, di mana tangan dari kedua belah pihak ingin meraih satu buku yang sama. Saling menyadari bahwa mereka menyukai serial novel yang sama, mereka sangat senang―karena novel tersebut tidak begitu populer dan miskin penggemar―dan mereka mulai menjalin persahabatan didasarkan novel tersebut. Dan mereka bahkan mulai saling meminjamkan koleksi satu sama lain, seperti sekarang, contohnya).

Tawa kecil dari keduanya menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan mereka tentang konten dalam cerita fiksi tersebut. Chiba menarik nafas panjang, kemudian memindah-tangankan novel remaja tersebut pada pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku meminjamnya."

Hara meneguk habis cokelat panasnya perlahan-lahan dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas paha sebelum menerimanya. "Tentu saja."

Kepala bersurai lebat Chiba menunduk sedikit. Nafas panjang diambil lagi, kali ini lebih panjang dan lebih berat. Jari-jari tangan kanannya menggenggam ujung tas kulitnya erat, berusaha untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada gelas plastik di tangan kiri yang masih memiliki isi. Menegakkan kepala, sebelum akhirnya sang tangan kanan bergerak masuk kembali ke dalam tas.

"Oh, ya," Chiba kembali menarik sebuah buku tebal yang perbedaannya cukup mencolok dibandingkan buku-buku pelajarannya yang juga bersemayam di dalam sana. "Ini, aku juga ingin merekomendasikan sekaligus meminjamkanmu novel ini. Temanya cukup mirip dengan novel kesukaan kita. _Genre_ nya pun sama, _supernatural_. Alur ceritanya pun sangat menarik. Karena selera kita dalam buku cukup sama, dan aku menikmati buku ini, jadi mungkin kau juga akan menyukainya."

Hara bergumam dengan nada tinggi seraya tangannya menerima buku tersebut. Mengamati sampul, judu, dan sinopsisnya secara singkat sebelum tersenyum sangat manis.

"Menarik! Aku rasa aku pasti akan sangat menikmatinya," Hara memeluk buku tersebut di dada (yang mana terlihat sangat manis menurut Chiba), "Terima kasih. Kita bertemu lagi di depan perpustakaan lagi, minggu depan, ya."

Chiba mengangguk mantap, sebelum berdiri dan menyandang kembali tas selempang sambil membawa gelas plastik yang masih berisi separuh. Hara juga ikut berdiri, menggerakkan kedua kaki dan tangan kiri untuk membuang gelas plastik miliknya yang sudah kosong, sementara tangan kanan menggenggam erat dua buku.

"Ne, sudah mau pergi?" Chiba membalas dengan anggukan dan menggumam datar, yang dibalas lagi oleh Hara dengan senyum lebar dan lambaian tangan yang lembut.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Chiba melambai singkat dan melempar senyum hangat sebelum mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman itu.

.

Pertengahan Februari, musim dingin. Kebanyakan orang memilih untuk berada di rumah, menggulung diri di dalam selimut yang hangat. Tapi tidak dengan Hara Sumire, yang memilih untuk berada di luar rumah.

Urusannya dengan sang teman sudah selesai, sebenarnya ia bisa langsung angkat kaki dari sana. Tapi ia memilih untuk tinggal lebih lama, dengan buku yang baru ia pinjam untuk menemaninya.

Benar sekali perkataan temannya, buku ini sangatlah menarik. Suara orang-orang yang mengobrol dan berlalu-lalang di sekelilingnya menjadi _background_ seraya kedua matanya menyapu kata demi kata―dan ia mengabaikannya. Suara halaman yang dibuka mengiringi gerakan tangannya―dan ia tidak begitu peduli. Suara _kresek_ diikuti bayangan benda jatuh yang menginterupsi ketika ia membuka halaman 27―dan perhatiannya sukses teralihkan.

Indera penglihatan mencari-cari di area yang sekiranya merupakan tempat jatuh bayangan tadi―dan benar saja, ada sebuah cokelat empat batang yang kecil dan tipis. Dengan plastik bening sebagai bungkusnya dan pita emas sebagai pengikatnya―sekaligus mengikat secarik kertas yang kurang lebih sama kecilnya dengan cokelat batangan tersebut. Buru-buru makanan manis itu dipungut, dan kertas tersebut dibuka.

Dan Hara tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum bahagia, dengan rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

.

Pertengahan Februari, musim dingin. Kebanyakan orang memilih untuk berada di rumah, menggulung diri di dalam selimut yang hangat. Dan begitu pula Chiba, ia ingin segera pulang.

Suara langkah kakinya tidak terdengar karena termakan suasana berisik sekitar. Masih memiliki minuman bernama cokelat panas―yang sudah tidak panas lagi kemungkinan karena ditelan suhu musim dingin yang menusuk―ia menyesapnya hingga habis. Melihat sekeliling, untuk mencari tempat sampah, dan ia langsung menemukannya.

Berlari kecil, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menggabungkan sampah ditangannya dengan sampah-sampah di dalam sana―namun mendadak terhenti ketika ia melihat coretan pena hitam kecil pada badan gelas plastik, yang berada sedikit di bawah. Penasaran, Chiba menarik kembali tangan yang sudah terulur dan mendekatkannya pada matanya.

 _"Happy Valentine, Chiba-kun! Ini 'cokelat' untukmu (semoga kau menyadari tulisan ini)!"_ disertai emoticon kelinci yang sedang tersenyum di sampingnya.

Rona merah tipis datang tanpa diundang, senyum lebar tak lagi mampu ditahan.

...ngga jadi di buang, deh.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Kemudian minggu depan saat ketemuan lagi mereka jadian. /jduak /seenaknya**_

 _ **Haha, okay great, this pairing could become more and more beautiful and yet this is such a cheap idea and I didn't have enough time to type. Oh inspirasi kapan engkau akan datang padaku. Oh waktu dan kesibukan dunia kapan engkau akan selow sedikit padaku. /meratap**_

 _ **Terlalu simple, dan ini AU apa sih sebenarnya? /yha**_

 _ **Well, setidaknya, hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Valentine no Jikan, done~ Otsukaresama deshita! (*´ω**_ __ _ ***)**_


End file.
